


The Rivertown Newspaper

by amethystangel228 (whitedragonpriestess228)



Series: The Shadow Risers [3]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Elseworlds, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Mentioned connection to the DCU, Newspaper article format, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Time Skips, Very short articles, Very short blurb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedragonpriestess228/pseuds/amethystangel228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short articles by the local Cedar Creek journalist that has staunchly supported the Risers since the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dawn of the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> These are extremely short and you'll have to forgive me, because it's been a VERY long time since I last took a journalism class. I may add more articles later, but for the time being this is it.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the properties therein.  
> Claimer: I do own the Shadow Risers, everything/everyone attached to them, and the fictional city of Cedar Creek, all that lies therein, and the surrounding area's fictional parts.

Saturday, 9 August 1997  
By Susan Groves, Rivertown reporter 

Last night saw the first vigilante activity Cedar Creek has ever had. Clearly taking cues from Gotham City's own Batman and many others donning costumes and masks, a mysterious individual thwarted a gun-running deal in the Vladovich-Wessex section of the city early this morning. 

Police were alerted by an anonymous caller reporting shots fired and arrived to see a dark figure fleeing the scene while several known mobsters chased him or her with guns blazing. The CCPD currently has no leads on the identity of the would-be vigilante. 

This event, however, is expected to lead to convictions and jail time for many known members of Cedar Creek's own mob family.  
\------------------------------------------------


	2. Vigilante or Villain? Masked Figure Has Police Concerned!

Saturday, 27 September 1997  
By Susan Groves, Rivertown reporter 

After several weeks without confirmed sightings, the CCPD claims to have caught our very own masked individual committing theft. Is this mysterious person truly a vigilante or just a thug that escaped the police bust of a gun-running operation? Only time will truly tell. 

The targeted business was none other than our own Cedar Creek National City branch on Statham Avenue. Those of you with National City accounts will be relieved to know that any theft attempts were stopped. 

Supposedly the culprit - who may or may not be a vigilante - is a female that escaped the police by vanishing into the shadows. The CCPD could not be reached for comment.  
\------------------------------------------------


	3. Armored Duo Destroys Shop?

Saturday, 11 October 1997  
By Susan Groves, Rivertown reporter 

Last night a small shop in the town of McElroy was half-demolished and the local police are naming the offender as the young vigilante that has been running around, who we here at the Rivertown will call the Shadow Girl. 

Reports are that she had another young woman with her and both were clad in some type of armor. They were long gone when the police arrived, but were captured on CCTV. 

Is our area perhaps looking at the onset of, not vigilantes as previously thought, but so-called "supervillains"? Neither the CCPD nor the McElroy Police Department could be reached for comment. Are our police hiding something?  
\------------------------------------------------


	4. Citizens Rally Behind Local Metahuman Group

Saturday, 4 April 1998  
By Susan Groves, Rivertown reporter 

The police are no closer to catching these local metahumans. Reports from police and concerned citizens number them at four or five now, one male amongst a group of females. If their regular trail of destruction is any indication, they are "supervillains." 

However, this paper has been receiving letters daily from citizens claiming that this group has helped and saved them. Are we perhaps only seeing a small portion of a larger picture? The police are adamant that they are the enemy. 

This journalist - and many citizens - believe they are trying to help and being vilified for their good intentions and special abilities. The question does remain though: What is happening to cause such wanton destruction?  
\------------------------------------------------


	5. The Metahumans Reach Out

Sunday, 16 August 1998   
By Susan Groves, Rivertown reporter 

The Rivertown has recently received correspondence from the recently dubbed "terrorist group" located in and around the city of Cedar Creek. We have agonized over sharing it and have finally decided we will. In an effort to shed light and, hopefully, share the truth. The whole, unedited truth. 

'Attn: Editor-in-Chief, Rivertown Newspaper, 

'We are not your enemies. We are a group of concerned citizens fighting the evil that plagues our homes. The police are being manipulated, mostly without their knowledge; please don't trust their word over ours! 

'We are metahumans that have chosen to follow the Justice Society's shining example. We are dedicating our power to the good fight and the protection of the innocent. We are truly sorry for the structural damages; we've been trying to minimize it. 

'To Ms. Groves in particular: Thank you for never taking a side in your writing of our exploits and misadventures. It keeps giving us hope and strength to continue. Also, "Shadow Girl" would like you to know that she has chosen the name Nocturnus. Your initial name for her did inspire our group name, however: the Shadow Risers. 

'For future reference, there are now seven of us. The weapon fighter is Dominus, the brawler is Ogre, the telekinetic is TK, the one with red is Doc; the two males are Switch and myself, Icarus. 

'Best of luck in the future, Icarus'

It is because of such earnest writing that the Rivertown will continue supporting these 'Shadow Risers.' We wish them luck in their continued battle against the forces of evil.   
\------------------------------------------------


	6. The Leona Incident

Sunday, 12 August 2001   
By Susan Groves, Rivertown reporter 

The small town of Leona, PA was nearly wiped off the map by a massive battle two nights ago. The battle was between our own local heroes - the Shadow Risers - and an alien race that can only be described as anthropomorphic rabbits. The Rivertown has chosen to remain silent while information was retrieved and checked, but the time has come to speak. 

Last night the CCPD held a press conference to publicly apologize for falsely accusing the Shadow Risers for every crime committed in Cedar Creek, Leona, & McElroy for the last four years. 

According to the chief and the Rivertown's own sources, the rabbits are indeed an alien species. They are a militaristic race that was planning to infiltrate and enslave Earth, but has been beaten back by our unsung heroes for all this time. Their fleet finally fled once their presence was exposed, fearing retaliation from the Justice League. 

Unfortunately there has been no report of, nor correspondence from, the Shadow Risers since their triumph over the alien plague. We can only hope they are safely at home - or in a hospital - to get some well-earned rest and recuperation. 

The whole of the Rivertown would like to extend our heartfelt gratitude to these young heroes. We owe you more than we can ever repay and hope to continue being worthy of the sacrifices you undoubtedly make on our behalf every day.   
\------------------------------------------------


End file.
